The use of lighted nocks for archery is known. Lighted nocks are beneficial because they allow the archer to track the flight of the arrow to their intended target, particularly in low-light conditions. Lighted nocks are typically lighted with a light emitting diode (LED) powered by a small battery, typically lithium-type, disposed within the nock assembly. The nock is either clear or translucent so that the LED light source can light up the nock when the battery power is applied.
However conventional lighted nocks are only one single color, which must be chosen by the user at the time of purchase. The color of the lighted nock either cannot be changed, or the battery/LED component must be removed from the assembly and replaced with a different battery/LED assembly having a different color. Either way, the user desiring to change their LED color must swap out one or more components to make the color change, thus making color changes inconvenient and expensive. Some LED colors are more visible than others based on various levels and types of color blindness or based upon the personal preference of the archer. Moreover, the available array of colors to a given purchaser is limited because each separate color of nock assembly of subcomponent must be merchandised, which takes up limited display space in a store. Packaging multiple separately colored lighted nocks in one single package would be cost prohibitive and undesirable as archers like to shoot a consistent color of lighted nock to tell their arrow apart from others. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved lighted nock system that permits the user to change the color of the LED without needing to alter or replace their nock components.